


AU Meme: Deva

by thisbluespirit



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: 10 AUs for Deva, written for sallymn in a Dreamwidth meme.





	AU Meme: Deva

**Wild West**

Deva pulled off his hat and noted the bullet hole. He directed a reproachful glance at Blake, which Blake, typically, didn’t see. “That,” Deva said, “was a dangerous game to play, bounty hunter. One of these days you’ll get us both killed.”

 

**Coffee Shop**

Deva had enjoyed working at the coffee shop. It had been nice, peaceful work for a change, and he had been glad to see Blake settling down to something positive. He had been sure Blake’s therapist would be delighted too, and now, of course, it all turned out it was a complicated cover in order to flush out a band of gun-runners. Deva wasn’t entirely sure how the two things were connected, but then, he was only here to do the accounts and fix the espresso machine.

 

**Shapeshifters**

There were many days when Deva preferred being a mouse. It was easy to get information, and store it in hiding places only he could return to – the rest of the base’s staff’s shifter-forms were significantly larger – and he could keep out of the way of any trouble for hours. If it weren’t for the massively reduced life-span and all the predators, he’d consider adopting it permanently. 

 

**Fantasy/Fairy Tale**

“If you want someone to save the kingdom, why make them first court such danger?”

The outlaw Blake gave his clerk a smile. “We need to be sure who is true of heart, don’t we?”

“Yes, but it’s not much use having learned that when they’re _dead_.”

 

**. . . In SPACE!!**

“My engineer has finally identified the anomaly causing this – we have a way for you to return to your universe at last.”

Deva and Klyn exchanged regretful glances. 

“I, er, don’t suppose there’s any chance of _staying_ , is there?” asked Deva.

 

**Apocalypse**

Earth burned. It wasn’t the only planet, although they didn’t all burn: some of them were poisoned, some became encased in ice, others imploded. So many of them, however, had died. It hadn’t been Blake’s intention, of course – Deva knew that – but nevertheless, it was how it had happened in the end.

“Congratulations,” said Deva, when Blake made it back to the flight deck. “I think we can safely say the Federation is well and truly finished, don’t you?”

 

**Schoolfic**

“You know, Vila,” said Deva, “I notice that in this line-writing business of ours, I seem to be the one doing all the work.”

“Hey, I have to negotiate fees – and have you seen the sort of kids round here who get all the lines? That’s why I have to take 60% - it’s danger money. D’you want to see my bruises?”

“It takes time and effort to forge people’s handwriting, you know. I’m not sure I want to spend this much time on it, even at the prices we’re charging.”

“Yeah,” said Vila, “about that. Have you got enough practice in yet? Because I was thinking we could have even more fun with, say, the head’s signature…”

Deva gave him a look. “ _No_ , Vila. Whatever it is you’ve got in mind – no.”

 

**Police/Firefighters/Medical**

Inspector Blake handed Deva the suspect profiles in his latest murder case. “What do you make of these?”

Deva glanced over them before feeding them into the computer: Servalan, Carnell, Captain Travis, Kerr Avon. He looked up again, his eyebrows raised. “Was there anyone at this house party who _didn’t_ already have a criminal record?”

 

**Supernatural**

Deva stepped into the ruined and darkened castle, holding up his lamp to illuminate his surroundings. There were dust and cobwebs everywhere. Deva moved on, trying not to think too hard about the tales they told about this place, or the accounts he’d read of its former occupant.

He followed a clear trail of broken furniture until he found Blake, lying at the foot of the back staircase.

“Next time,” he said, setting down the lamp, as he knelt down at the paranormal investigator’s side, “I’m going to leave you to get bitten.”

 

**Regency**

“We are determined to put a stop to Napoleon’s agents in this country,” Deva explained to the Earl of Avon. “He has eyes and ears everywhere.”

“Really? How uncomfortable that must be. And what does it have to do with me?”

“Mr Blake thought you might be willing to help us uncover such traitors among the upper echelons of society. He seems to have a great deal of respect for your intelligence and, ah, other skills.”

“Did he? Well, now, that depends.”

Deva collected up a sheaf of papers. “Oh, don’t worry, your lordship – we’ll pay you more than sufficient to make it worth your while, I assure you!”


End file.
